Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Gerald FitzGerald, 8th Earl of Kildare)
Caster '''is one of the Caster Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. His Master was Věra Kulhánková. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is '''Gerald FitzGerald, also known as Garret the Great or The Great Earl. He was the 8th Earl of Kildare, and Ireland's premier peer. He served as Lord Deputy of Ireland from 1477 to 1494, and from 1496 onwards. His power was so great that he was called the "Uncrowned King of Ireland." Family Politics Character Portrayal The Legend of the Great Earl's Ghost Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Black Magic Shapeshifting Skills Class Skills Territory Creation: Item Construction: Personal Skills Black Magic: Shapeshift: Noble Phantasms Iontach Púca: The Legend of the Great Earl's Ghost Iontach Púca: The Legend of the Great Earl's Ghost allows Gerald FitzGerald to turn into a ghost so that he can phase through objects and even enemy attacks. While it can be overcome, it requires his opponent to have Magic Power that's at least A rank or higher, so only the best Mages during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror are able to strike him down when he's like this. His presence will also be entirely concealed, (unless the enemy has Magic Resistance, Magic Detection, or Magic Power that's at least A rank or higher), and he'll be completely silent when he walks or runs, no matter how fast he goes. Claochlú: The Shapeshifting of the 8th Earl of Kildare Claochlú: The Shapeshifting of the 8th Earl of Kildare is his most well known Noble Phantasm, which allows him to Shapeshift into various animals. He claims that he's able to shapeshift into any animal on earth, but few of them have been witnessed. A legend, retold by Nuala O'Faolain, says that Fitzgerald was skilled in the Black Arts and could shapeshift. However, he would never let his wife see him take on otehr forms, much to her chagrin. After much pleading, he yielded to her, and turned himself into a goldfinch before her very eyes. A sparrowhawk flew into the room, seized the "goldfinch" and he was never seen again. Because of that, the goldfinch is the only animal he'll never willingly turn into. He'll transform into it if he's ever cursed by an enemy, and will be completely defenseless when he does. The primary animals he's seen transforming into are a eagle for recon missions, a cheetah for fast travel, and a T-Rex for speed, (albeit not nearly as much as the cheetah), vast physical power, and extreme durability. He also has a skill for this two; if he only uses that, he's limited on the animals that he can tramsform into. For example, he cant' transform into the Cheetah or the T-Rex, because the speed and strength/durability of them respectively would require too much mana when he's not using his Noble Phantasm version of this technique. Due to the nature of this Noble Phantasm, the rank and type will change depending on the animal he transforms into. The types will go from Anti-Unit, (the eagle), all the way up to Anti-Army, (the T-Rex), and the rankw ill go from E, (the hawk), all the way up to A+++. He's said there is one EX rank animal in the Noble Phantasm, but nobody has seen it, presumably becuase it's extremely difficult for him to control. Relationships Věra Kulhánková Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Irish Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber